Wonderbat Keywords 2019 Entry: Diners, Drive-Ins & Dunces
by ZacKLP
Summary: (DCAU) Peace and quiet is hard to come by, as the members of the Justice League are about to find out. BMWW #Wonderbatkeywords Artwork by @SFORZANTO2711


_DINERS, DRIVE-INS & DUNCES_

_**DCAU**_

_**Characters belong to DC. **_

_**I don't have anything for the Wonderbatkeywords event, so this is a little one shot I came up with as a thank you to the whole Wonderbat crew on Twitter and especially to the writers who have given me hours of joy reading their fics. I apologise to them in advance for their not so eloquent shout outs in this story. You'll see what I mean.**_

_**For those folks who aren't on Twitter, this fic was inspired by a rather unsavoury fellow who likes to spout a lot of random crap. If you're on Twitter you'll know who I'm talking about. **_

_**That being said, any resemblance to actual persons is purely coincidental. Sort of.**_

_**This is the first fic I've ever finished and I had an absolute blast writing it.**_

_**Sorry for the preamble, hope you enjoy!**_

After saving the world yet again, this time from a Toyman rampage which threatened to decimate the entire east coast, the members of the Justice League stood together on the outskirts of Metropolis, proud of their efforts.

"What do you guys say we all get something to eat?" Diana suggested to the group, "We hardly ever spend time together when we're not working."

"Sounds good to me, I'm tired of commissary food, " the Man of Steel agreed, "I know this burger place not too far from here that has the best fries on the east coast, and the milkshakes are so thick, you have to eat them with a spoon."

His suggestion received resounding nods of agreement from the founders, who had begun to salivate at his description of the food. All except for Bruce, who in typical broody, Batman fashion stood silently, not appearing overly excited about the idea of a lunch date with everyone. He'd much rather enjoy the company of just a certain Amazon, without having to engage with idle chit chat with the rest of the team. Yes they were his friends, his extended family even, but time alone with Diana had become increasingly rare recently due to a slew of tough cases over the past few nights which kept him down in the Batcave for longer than usual. It was all work and no play, except for a few fleeting moments of quick, passion filled kisses here and there. But those moments were too few and far between to satisfy him.

"I actually wanted to take Bruce and Diana there a while ago, but for some reason I ended up in Africa," Clark admitted, before providing a lingering glance at his two closest friends, "And I'm still not quite sure how that happened."

"I'd like to Diana, but I've been away from Gotham too long," Bruce declared gruffly with just a hint of politeness he knew only she would be able to pick up on. All his mannerisms, all his language cues, everything that comprised his carefully constructed Batman persona she could basically read like a book. At first it infuriated him to no end, but deep down he always knew they had this remarkable, almost indescribable connection. It was something he treasured deeply and served as a reminder of their bond and love for each other. The Caped Crusader gave the rest of the group a curt nod, before enveloping himself in his cape and swiftly turning on his heel, making a beeline for the batmobile.

Blowing a loose strand of hair from her face, Shayera huffed under her breath as Batman skulked past her, towards his getaway vehicle, "Party pooper," she muttered.

The founders looked on in slight disappointment, despite not possessing sparkling conversation skills whilst in the guise of Batman, his presence would still be missed.

"Let me talk to him," Diana said, as she followed after The Dark Knight, hot on his heels.

About to enter the batmobile, Batman pulled on the handle to open the door but it appeared to be stuck. He pulled again, this time with enough force to almost rip the handle clean off, but it still wouldn't budge. Glancing to his left, his eyes fell onto the beautiful woman who had a finger pressed against the door of the vehicle. Bruce let out an almost silent chuckle as her turned to fully face her.

"I have to get back to Gotham, I can't stay," he reluctantly admitted.

Diana stepped closer to him, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, wishing he would change his mind, "Please Bruce, join us. It won't be the same without you."

"Sorry princess, I'm late for a board meeting and unfortunately there's nothing you can say that will make me sit through a meal, watching Wally inhale 100 pounds of ground beef," Bruce explained.

Closing the gap between them, Diana moved even closer to him, practically pinning him up against the batmobile. "Is that so?" she asked with a sly grin as she playfully tapped his chest.

"Yes." Bruce answered, swallowing hard, his jaw now set like stone.

Leaning in closer, Diana captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands moved to his cheeks, gently cupping them as she pulled him closer to her, all the while trying her best not to rip off his cowl so she could gaze into his dark blue eyes. Now running out of air, Diana gradually pulled away, pausing briefly to gently bite his lower lip, allowing her taste to linger for a few moments more before finally catching her breath.

"How about now?" she lightly teased him.

Bruce stood motionless for a few seconds as he tried to get his bearings, his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying its best to put oxygen back into his lungs. Such a public display of affection would normally aggravate him immensely, but the sweet taste of her on his lips drove him mad with desire, causing him to cast aside his usual tendencies. "That's not fair princess, you're cheating," he breathlessly accused her, "You're not allowed to seduce me into joining you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Diana replied with a devilish grin.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in my quarters then?" he offered in a low rumble, Despite his legendary iron will, Bruce was unfortunately no match for the advances from the gorgeous Amazon. Normally he'd be frustrated at himself for his reactions, but now he gladly embraced them, knowing she'd be feeling the exact same way. "I'll get Terrific to transport us there right now."

Taking a step backward with a bemused look on her face, Diana placed her hands on her and chuckled at his offer, "I thought you had to get back to Gotham?" she asked.

"I'm already three hours late," Bruce said, "What's another thirty minutes?"

His line was met with a playful swat on his shoulder, "Bruce!" Diana scoffed, trying not to laugh. Only he could walk that fine line, being an arrogant, pompous ass whilst maintaining his sauve, debonair persona. It was both infuriating and intoxicating at the same time.

"I don't think so mister," Diana said with a wag of her finger, rebuffing his proposal. "Besides, for what I want to do with you," she then paused and whispered into his ear, "We'd need a lot more than thirty minutes."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Flash yelling from across the road, "Get a room you two! I'm starving over here!" he called out to the couple.

The deafening roar of the batmobile's engine cracked through the air, causing the speedster to rush behind Superman for cover. "That's ok you two, take your time!" Wally yelled back, "Cute couple," he muttered under his breath before taking cover once again.

Diana decided not to push the issue anymore, he'd already been surprisingly receptive to her suggestion a few days prior of telling the other founders about their relationship. Something she thought he would be vehemently against, but Bruce was supportive of her decision from the beginning. Given that, she accepted that she'd have to let this one go.

Turning back to face Bruce, Diana smiled at him sweetly, "I'll see you tonight then?" she asked.

"Of course princess, I'll see you tonight", Bruce replied, reassuring her with a swift, but passionate kiss, before getting into the batmobile and driving back towards Gotham.

"Here we go guys, Sporty's Diner," Clark announced with a wide smile on his face, as the six heroes approached the oceanfront restaurant.

"Hold up big guy, you mean Sf...Sforzy's Diner?" Wally asked, as he looked up at the badly dented neon letters on the top of the building, struggling to read the sign while it's lights flickered intermittently.

"About that," Superman began to explain as they all looked up at the mangled sign. "A couple of months ago I was fighting Bizarro a few miles from here, and he got me with a good right hook, which then sent me way over here. I guess they haven't fixed the sign yet."

As the heroes entered the establishment, they were greeted by the sound of cutlery falling on plates and gasps of astonishment from patrons. It was quite a sight to see the founding members of the Justice League bunched awkwardly by the entrance, waiting patiently for a table.

Following a few moments of stunned silence, a nervous waitress worked up the courage to approach the group of heroes. The warm smile on Diana's face helped slow her pounding heart as she made her way towards them. "W..Welcome to Sporty's Diner, h...ho..how many do we have d..dining with us today?" the young woman managed to stutter out, in between deep taking a deep breath.

"A table for six, thank you," J'onn answered with kind eyes and a calming tone, much to the relief of the poor girl who was seconds away from fainting.

"Make that seven please," Diana quickly added, "You never know," she said to the rest of the group with a shrug of her shoulders, secretly hoping that she'd be pleasantly surprised by a certain Dark Knight.

Taking their seats at a large table by the window, the heroes marvelled at the magnificent ocean view before them, gazing outside towards the sparkling waters of the Atlantic. Their attention then shifted to the woman standing by the head of their table, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked at them in awe.

"It's an absolute honour to have y'all here," she began, with a hint of a southern twang. "My name is Jen, I'm the owner of Sporty's Diner."

In less than a second, Flash was standing next to her with a cheesy grin on his lips, "Well hello there," he greeted her with a smirk, "You come here often?"

"Yes. I own the place," she replied, not at all affected by Wally's lame approach.

"Right..." the speedster mumbled under his breath, "Well, my friends call me Flash, but you can call me anytime," Wally gloated with a click of his tongue, never short on confidence. His offer was met with a small chuckle and a roll of the eyes from the less than impressed woman.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Flash offered to her. "Do you want to know what my costume is made out of?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me," Jen answered as she smiled politely.

"Boyfriend material," he grinned back with a blatantly obvious wink.

"Don't mind him," Shayera assured her, "He's like a chihuahua. Just spray him with some water and he'll leave you alone."

Moving on from that odd exchange, Jen continued, "As a thank you for everything you've done for us and saving the world countless times over, lunch is on house." The heroes responded with resounding gratitude, thanking her for her kind offer. "But not you," she said, pointing to Superman.

"Why not?" the Kryptonian asked, confused at his exclusion. Superman then got his answer as she pointed up towards the ceiling. "Right, the sign. I'm working on it," he explained. "I owe someone a really, really expensive computer first."

"Our head chef GD Pat has prepared a special menu for you," Jen informed them.

"Why do they call him GD Pat?" John inquired, curious about the nickname.

"Because he makes the best _God Damn_ burgers in Metropolis!" she beamed proudly, "He's designed a few of his Ladyhawk lunch specials for special occasions like this."

"Ladyhawk lunch specials?" Flash asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yup, he's a big fan of Hawkgirl," Jen explained.

Grinning from ear to ear Shayera relaxed back into her seat, "Who can blame him?" she smiled proudly.

Laying out menus in front of each them, Jen gave a quick run through of their specials. "Alright, you have two options, option one is the Carol Combo, a spicy Brazilian churrasco burger, seasoned with our special blend of AJ's famous salt and pepper. Option two is the LOTSLover burger, which has our signature patty with extra helpings of lettuce, onion, tomato and sweet potato fries." Pausing to take a breath, she then continued, "Both of which are served with a Sulky Shake, our famous thick shake with our super secret ingredient..." leaning in closer to the group she whispered, "Tangerines."

"Tangerines?" Diana questioned, a bemused expression on her face, "That sounds like an odd, but interesting choice."

"It's a British recipe," Jen clarified, "I don't really get it either, but trust me it works," she said with a wink.

Before the group got a chance to place their orders, they were startled by a loud thud against the window. Looking outside, they saw a young man with a face of pure shock pressed up against the glass, his breath fogging up the window as he gazed inside. His astonishment soon turned into delight, letting out a high pitched scream as he ran inside towards them.

"I'll come back to get your orders in a few minutes," Jen announced hastily, excusing herself from the trainwreck that was about to happen.

"Must be one of my adoring fans," Wally predicted, "Relax guys, I get this all the time."

As the young man quickly made his way towards the table, Wally stood up to greet his admirer. "Hey pal, autograph or picture?" the speedster grinned, "What the heck, I'm feeling good today, how about both?"

His offer was completely ignored as his would be fan walked right past him as if he didn't exist, making his way towards the empty seat next to Diana.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it! It's really you!" the young man yelped, shaking his head rapidly in amazement, as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"It's lovely to meet you," Diana said, greeting him with a dazzling smile and her trademark heart melting charm. "I'm Di…"

"Diana of Themyscira! Princess Diana of Themyscira! You're Wonder Woman!" the young man butted in, "I'm your biggest fan!"

"The honour is mine," she assured him, "And your name is?"

"Travis," he eagerly informed her, bouncing up and down in his seat about to burst from excitement.

Smiling sweetly, Diana extended out her hand to shake his, "Well Travis, it's lovely to meet you. I appreciate your support."

"I can't believe it!" the young man screamed out, startling the other diners, "I'm sitting next to the greatest superhero of all time! You're the best, Wonder Woman! No one even comes close to you!"

His proclamation was met with a throat clearing cough from Shayera who looked at him with raised eyebrows, as did the rest of the heroes seated at the table who were none too pleased by his brazen remarks.

"Oh please," Travis scoffed as he waved at them dismissively, "Wonder Woman is obviously the best and most important member of the Justice League. You're all second rate sidekicks compared to her. Let's be real here, she carries all of you."

"That's not true, while I'm grateful for your kind words, I couldn't do many of the things I do without them," Diana corrected him. "We are a team, and on this team we're all equals. No one is more important than the other."

"You're too humble!" the young man huffed, "I mean, just look at these clowns." He paused to take a deep breath before beginning his verbal onslaught of the other Justice League members.

"Take Martian Manhunter for instance," Travis began, "Just look at those dumb suspenders, he's dressed like the weirdest Santa elf I've ever seen!"

Looking down at his costume with a confused look on his face, J'onn inspected his attire, trying his best to understand the young man's remarks. "I like my costume," the Martian whispered to himself.

Moving onto his next target, Travis shifted his attention to the Thanagarian. "Ok Hawkgirl, I like your new costume, it's a big improvement over that previous fashion disaster you used to wear. I mean, a yellow top with those green pants and that stupid mask? What on earth were you thinking?" he asked snootily before continuing. "Wonder Woman can pull off red boots, but you don't have the legs for them."

"Why you little sh.." Shayera gritted her teeth as her hand inched closer and closer towards her mace, more than ready to silence the annoying loudmouth.

A strong grip quickly covered her wrist as John kindly decided to save Travis' life. "Easy there beautiful, as bad as this kid is, I don't think he deserves a permanent indentation in his face," his tone firm, but soft, urging his partner to calm down. Taking a deep breath, Shayera knew her fiancee was right. Once again she was reminded that they were perfect for each other, the fiery warrior from Thanagar, and the uptight, level headed marine from Detroit. Despite being polar opposites in personality which lead to many arguments, they balanced each other out well. A small smile slowly began to replace the scowl on Shayera's face, as her hand interlaced with John's.

"Oh and one more thing, I saw your last fight on the news," Travis declared with a haughty look on his face. "Your mace skills seem to be quite rusty, I'd be more than happy to teach you how to use it. I am the local county's renaissance fair, mace championship junior division, second round runner up 6 years in a row," he boasted smugly.

The smile on Shayera's face was immediately swapped with a fierce scowl as her fingers wrapped around the handle of her mace, very eager to show Travis how truly skilled she was with her weapon. John struggled mightily to keep Shayera's mace from making contact with the young man's face, "Shayera!" he whispered sharply, "Don't let him get into your head, you need to be the bigger person here."

"Fine," she hissed venomously under her breath, still seething at the very gall of this man.

"Don't get me started on Green Lantern," Travis added, "This isn't the sixties anymore grandpa, goatees are not cool." The young man continued to pile on, "And what's the deal with this baldy?" gesturing to the top of John's head, "Are you planning to blind the bad guys now with your shiny scalp? I guess you don't need your ring anymore."

"You little punk..." John snarled furiously, tightening his grip on his ring. Feeling a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, he turned to face Shayera who was on the verge of bursting out laughing. "Don't let him get into your head handsome, _you_ need to be the bigger person here," she teased, whilst simultaneously struggling to hide her amusement at the now turned tables.

Moving on to the Man of Steel, Travis inspected the Kryptonian before again offering his unwanted commentary. "Alright Superman, you definitely need to change your tacky costume, red and blue is Wonder Woman's thing, get your own," he firmly instructed.

"But I've always worn this," Clark replied with a despondent look on his face.

"Believe me, it's not a timeless classic like Wonder Woman's," the young man claimed, "Also those red bottoms make your butt look big."

"What? It does?!" Clark fretted, it was slightly amusing to see Superman inspecting himself self-consciously, frantically shifting about in his seat, trying to get a better view of his supposedly large rear end.

Taking a brief look at Wally, Travis dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Nah, too easy."

"Hey pal! Wally said, slamming the table with his fists, "What do you mean too easy?!"

Travis stood up suddenly, "Time for a bathroom break, I'll be back guys!" he announced, excusing himself momentarily as he headed for the restroom. As their blood collectively boiled and steam slowly starting to pour out from their ears, the founders sat in absolute silence, fuming at the insults hurled towards them.

"Nice going Wondy," Wally grumbled sarcastically, "You just _had_ to say table for seven_,_ didn't you?"

"Hey Supes," Wally called out, trying to get the attention of the Kryptonian who was still busy nervously inspecting his costume. "What would happen, say if for some reason, someone dunked someone else into that milkshake machine over there?" he asked schemingly.

"I don't know," Clark answered, completely uninterested at the speedster's query, his focus still on his outfit, "Probably a fine, maybe a couple of hours in jail."

"Worth it," the speedster smiled deviously.

"I'll bail you out buddy," John reassured him.

"You guys get his shoulders, I'll grab his legs," Shayera said eagerly, as the three of them simultaneously stood up, ready to execute their plan.

"That's enough you guys, we're the Justice League," Clark scolded them, "We can't go around putting people into milkshake machines just because they're annoying," he sighed. "So very annoying."

"But we really wanna," Wally whined as he stomped his feet on the ground, disappointed that he wasn't able to give Travis his just desserts.

The heroes all inwardly groaned as they watched the thorn in their side rejoin the table.

"Ok I need to ask you a question," Travis told Diana as he took his seat. "You've been on man's world for a few years and you're an extremely beautiful woman. Are you dating anyone?"

"That's very sweet of you," Diana answered politely, slightly concerned where this question was leading to, "But no I'm not dating anyone right now." While the other founders knew about their relationship, Bruce had remained adamant that no one else aside from immediate family was to know. It was a long winded discussion, which involved him using recycled arguments from a previous conversation they had on a Gotham rooftop. A conversation she enjoyed immensely, watching Bruce rapidly churn out obviously pre-prepared answers as to why them dating was a bad idea, before they were unfortunately interrupted by Circe.

"So just to confirm, you're not dating anyone?" the young man questioned her again. "Even in the justice league?"

"No, I am not," Diana responded.

""You're not dating Flash?"

"No."

"Not, yet?" Wally jumped in.

"Not ever, we're just good friends," Diana lightly chuckled, patting him lightly on back.

"Are you dating Martian Manhunter?"

"No, he's my best friend."

"Are you dating Green Lantern?"

"No she is not," a defiant Shayera interjected, her arms folded across her chest, incensed by just the mention of the question.

"And you're not dating Superman?"

"No," Diana shook her head, "He's like a brother to me."

"So you're not dating anyone in the league, great!" Travis chirped, "That will finally shut up those annoying people on the forums."

"What annoying people? Diana asked, curious about his line of questioning.

"Oh it's nothing," he replied in between sips of his water, "There's just a bunch of crazy people online who think that you and _Batman_ should be together." Those words tasted like vinegar, as Travis basically retched just thinking about such a terrible thing. "They call themselves the _Wonderbat crew_," he mocked using air quotes, "It's completely ridiculous."

"Hmm… Me dating Batman?" Diana pondered aloud as she stroked her chin, pretending as if she was seriously considering it for the very first time. "That's never crossed my mind before."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Superman nearly choked on his drink, startling the rest of the table, "Sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "It went down the wrong pipe." His eyes then locked with Diana's, the reporter tilting his head and raising his eyebrows at her in disbelief. She tried her best to hide a smile, winking mischievously back at him.

"Maybe," Diana said, before turning back to face Travis. "It could work," she teased nonchalantly, as her lips quirked into a sly smile.

The young man gagged, spewing his drink onto a very unlucky waiter who passed by the table at the wrong time. "What?!" Travis cried out, "Don't say that!" he pleaded desperately as his heart started to beat out of his chest.

"How could you possibly want to date _him_?!" he blubbered, on the verge of tears. "Batman is the worst!" Travis' face was now a bright red, furious at the thought of such an awful pairing. "You deserve someone much better than that loser!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's the matter?" Superman asked, feigning concern, "Scared of a little _wonderbat_?"

"Stop saying that!" Travis screeched.

Tired of all his Batman bashing, an unlikely voice came to the defence of the Caped Crusader.

"Hey pal, Batman might not be the nicest guy around," Wally began, "Sure he can be bossy, he can be grumpy a lot, he could definitely learn to crack a smile once in awhile, he always says no running in watchtower Flash, you'll cause an accident Flash, I'll shoot you out of the airlock Flash and frankly, he's just downright scary."

Wally paused for a few moments, having lost his train of thought, "What were we talking about again?" the speedster asked.

"You were telling us about Batman's admirable qualities," J'onn reminded him.

"Oh yeah, and another thing, he never lets us eat in the conference room," Wally continued to prattle on, "I mean, what's with that? You spill ice cream once and suddenly you're banned for life from eating there, talk about unfair!"

"You spilled your sundae on the guy, THREE times!" John reminded him.

"And another thing, he has terrible reflexes," Wally added, "Ok I get first time, but the second two were not my fault. He had plenty of time to get out of the way."

Shayera lifted her head from the table, having been exhausted by his rambling, "Are you going somewhere with this Flash?" she asked, rubbing her forehead with a heavy sigh.

"My point is… in spite of all those things, as one of his closest, most dearest friends," Wally managed to say with a straight face, much to the surprise of the rest of the founders. "I can say without a doubt, that Bats is a stand up guy. He's one of the best people I know, no one has more heart than him and any girl would be lucky to have him."

His largely off-course but concludingly rousing defence of Batman earned him a soft squeeze on his arm from Diana, thanking him for his praise of the man they all knew resided under the cape and cowl.

"Wrong answer!" Travis hollered, "Wonder Woman is better than all of you, she should just go solo so you don't drag her down!"

An audible groan finally managed to escape Diana's lips, "Hera help us..." she whispered to herself, burying her face in her hands as she prayed to the Gods for strength and patience, mainly patience.

Just before the young man could begin another tirade, a gauntleted glove came to rest on his shoulder.

"You're in my spot," a deep voiced rasped from behind him.

"I was here first," Travis said, annoyed at the intrusion. Failing to brush off the hand from his shoulder, he turned around to face whoever just rudely interrupted him, ready to give them a piece of his mind.

His face turned pale as his gaze fell onto the sight of the Caped Crusader towering over him, his unrelenting glare sent chills up his spine. The young man's eyes were wide with shock as he sat frozen in terror, beads of sweat slowly beginning to form on his forehead.

Batman slowly leaned in, until his mouth was barely an inch from Travis' ear. Whispering so quietly that even Superman struggled to hear, he decided to him some words of advice.

"What did he say?" Shayera whispered to Clark, tapping him excitedly on his shoulder, a question that was on the minds of just about everyone else at the table.

"You don't want to know," the Man of Steel cautioned her, actually feeling a shred of sympathy for the poor fellow, "Let's just say Deadshot got off easy."

With speed that could rival Flash's, Travis was out the door in an instant, screaming has he ran away in terror from the Dark Knight, continually checking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Bruce took his seat next to Diana, his hand grasping hers tightly beneath the table. His thumb gently stroked the top of her hand, a silent way of showing his affection. Diana turned towards him smiling sweetly, her sparkling blue eyes focusing only on him as she leaned in close, "I've never wanted you more," she whispered. Her declaration producing a rare public chuckle from Batman.

"Just so you know Bats," Wally announced proudly, "When that guy was talking smack, I defended you."

"You saw me coming in, didn't you?" Bruce asked, skeptical of the speedster's true motives.

Taking a moment to choose his answer, Wally then felt the penetrating stare of the Caped Crusader on him, he realised that he wasn't going to get anything over him. "Yeah," Wally confessed, "I saw you parking the Batmobile."

"I appreciate it," the Dark Knight thanked him, much to the surprise of the rest of the heroes. A thank you from Batman was something that only happened once in a blue moon, "But you're still banned from eating in the conference room."

"Oh, come on!"

"So what made you decide to join us?" Diana asked their apparent rescuer.

"Hera called and told me that you might be in some trouble," Bruce said with a grin as he took a sip of his water, "So I came to check on you."

"Aren't you sweet?" she chuckled.

Feeling a rapid tapping on his elbow, Bruce glanced to his left as Clark's worried face came into view.

"Can I ask you a question?" the reporter whispered anxiously.

"What is it?" Bruce answered, partially taken aback by the frantic look on Clark's face.

"Does my suit make my butt look big?"


End file.
